SENSACIONES
by lenore4love
Summary: Hay rasgos de la personalidad de Murasakibara que inquietan a Himuro, entre ellos esa indiferencia y desinterés ante casi todo que no sea el basketball. Es por ello que el muchacho se da a la tarea de mostrarle al as de Yosen, la colección de sensaciones que se experimentan al estar vivo. One/Shot


SENSACIONES

Otro incontable bostezo se escuchó y junto con él, un suspiro fue acompañado, este último por parte de Himuro que alzaba la vista solo para ver al amodorrado Murasakibara el cual caminaba a su lado con su pereza habitual y ese aire desinteresado que era la segunda cosa más característica de él, solo después de su estatura.

-Duermes mucho ¿Cómo puedes seguir bostezando?- preguntó Himuro viendo al muchacho a su lado que iba encorvado con un dulce en la boca.

-Estoy cansado- se excusó el mas alto hablando con la boca llena y siguiendo con su camino, el moreno rió quedamente por su respuesta.

-¿De qué estás tan cansado si ni siquiera hemos entrenado hoy?- preguntó Himuro alzando la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos violáceos que parecían mirar a ningún lado.

En el breve tiempo que Himuro llevaba de conocer a Atsushi había notado esos rasgos extraños en él. Por raros se refería a su andar, su forma de hablar y por supuesto su mirada… como si el chico estuviera siempre aburrido de absolutamente todo, completamente ausente en todo momento, con sus ojos entrecerrados mirando con indiferencia a su alrededor.

Eran estos detalles los que hacían a Himuro pensar cosas que seguramente eran locuras suyas… pero a veces daba la impresión de que el muchacho solo vivía por mera costumbre, a veces lo encontraba completamente hueco y para ser sincero, eso lo asustaba.

El mismo Murasakibara lo había dicho en algún momento, él no sabía realmente lo que era divertirse. ¿Qué persona _viva_ era incapaz de divertirse? Y no solo eso, era bien sabido que el chico solo se mostraba enérgico o centrado solo cuando jugaba al basketball, deporte que practicaba por tener un talento nato y el físico ideal para ello, además de que su único objetivo era ganar.

Por supuesto esto último aliviaba a sus compañeros de equipo, ganar era la motivación de Murasakibara y si tenía un móvil para jugar entonces podían dar por seguro que también lo tenía para vivir. Aunque el moreno y su compañero más cercano no consideraba esto como un consuelo, todo lo contrario… este significativo detalle tan solo alimentaba todavía más sus miedos.

Atsushi jugaba para ganar pero no era algo tan romántico como alcanzar la victoria, el chico, el as del equipo lo hacía para destrozar o "aplastar" (en palabras del mismo jugador) la moral de sus rivales, pisotear sus idealizaciones de trabajo en equipo y esfuerzo constante. Tras el objetivo de ganar siempre estaba el latiente y casi sádico deseo de ver al equipo contrario desmoronarse frente a sus ojos. Eso era lo que llevaba al segundo mejor jugador de Yosen preguntarse ¿Qué diablos pasaba con Murasakibara? ¿A qué venía tanto recelo por la gente que trabajaba duro y escalaba hasta intentar llegar a la meta?... ¿Por qué tanta rabia por las personas que parecían sentirse vivas al hacer lo que les apasionaba?

Himuro siguió clavando su mirada en los aburridos ojos de su compañero, tentado a formular esas preguntas en voz alta, pero antes de abrir la boca decidió quedarse callado puesto que una parte de él temía escuchar la respuesta.

Juntos entraron al salón de clases, el pelimorado se sentó en el último asiento al fondo del aula y sacando su dotación de bocadillos se dispuso a comer con toda tranquilidad aprovechando la ausencia del profesor y de los alumnos que habían cambiado de aula. Homuro puso su silla frente al pupitre de Atsushi y se quedó viendo como este comía sus botanas en cuestión de dos a tres mordidas.

-Murochin ¿Qué te pasa? Me estás mirando mucho- preguntó Murasakibara tras varios minutos de ser el blanco de la mirada del moreno.

El muchacho se sonrió ligeramente a modo de disculpa mientras se recargaba en el pupitre.

-Estaba pensando Atsushi ¿De verdad no hay nada que te emocione que no sea solo ganar?- le preguntó al chico que pareció meditar la pregunta unos momentos y después se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando hay nuevos sabores de helado- respondió aunque esto no fue de mucha ayuda.

-Ah… más bien me refiero a algo que te haga estremecer, tu corazón latir rápido y alterar tus sentidos- explicó Himuro solo viendo como Murasakibara entrecerraba un poco más sus ojos, se encorvaba todavía más y al mismo tiempo el largo cabello que caía sobre su rostro hacía ensombrecer este, lo que hizo que el mismo Himuro sintiera un escalofrío fugaz en su piel.

-Mmmmmmmm no- contestó el de ojos violacios decidiendo que comer a continuación.

Himuro dio un resoplido y se quedó mirando por segunda vez al muchacho, otra vez preguntándose a que se debía toda esa apatía, esos gestos de indiferencia… no quería pensar que Atsushi era solo un cuerpo funcional pero completamente hueco… no quería eso.

-¿Y qué hay de las chicas?- volvió a inquirir el moreno a lo que el otro frente a él solo atinó a parpadear un par de veces.

-¿Qué con ellas?- preguntó Murasakibara realmente sin entender a qué se refería el otro descolocando un poco al pelinegro que había intentado probar con los instintos más primitivos de cualquier hombre, en este caso, el sexo.

Sin embargo el chico olvidó por segundos que al tratarse de su amigo era básicamente como hablar con un niño.

-Quiero decir ¿No te interesan, no hay alguna que te guste? Es más, ¿Al menos has besado a alguien alguna vez?- bombardeó Himuro haciendo sentir incomodo al otro joven que se removió un poco en su asiento.

-Si lo he hecho- respondió entre dientes y desviando la mirada el más alto haciendo sonreír de manera traviesa a Himuro.

-No mientas- dijo el pelinegro.

-No estoy mintiendo- reprochó Murasakibara otra vez entre dientes a lo que su amigo alzó una ceja (la única visible) y se reclinó sobre el pupitre para quedar más cerca del contrario que a su vez se echó un poco hacia atrás para evitar ese acoso visual.

-Entonces dime con quien fue- insistió Homuro comenzando a divertirse con las reacciones de Atsushi que un poco abochornado solo atinó a cruzar rápidamente sus brazos sobre la mesa y esconder su rostro en ellos.

-¿Y eso que importa?... ni siquiera fue con una chica…- respondió el jugador ahogando su voz en sus brazos.

Murasakibara recordaba con algo de embarazo su primer beso. Había sido justo en secundaria, cuando asistía a Teiko; aquella tarde terminaban el entrenamiento y tras ordenar el gimnasio ya todos se iban despidiendo uno tras otro.

A esa hora solo quedaban Murasakibara y Akashi, el primero se quedó tan solo por orden del segundo. Fue en ese preciso momento, cuando se sabían completamente solos en el gminasio que a Akashi le bastó tan solo con un gesto de su dedo índice para que el ojivioleta se acercara a él y se inclinara un poco. Hecho esto, el pelirrojo lo tomó por el cuello de la playera y lo jaló obligando al más alto a doblarse y justo así, en un jaloneo burdo, violento y silencioso, terminó por besarlo.

Un brusco choque de bocas que tomó por sorpresa a Murasakibara pero antes de siquiera procesar lo que acababa de pasar o lo que justo estaba sucediendo en ese momento mientras sus labios eran presionados por los del otro muchacho, Akashi se separó de él unos milímetros y se le quedó mirando con esos ojos tan peculiares pero que aquella vez parecían estar esperando por algo… algo que Muirasakibara nunca supo exactamente qué, pues tras eso el capitán sencillamente lo soltó de su agarre, se dio media vuelta y nunca tocó el tema, por lo tanto Atsushi hizo lo mismo y ambos hicieron un pacto tácito de silencio. Aunque aún hasta la fecha el chico alto seguía sin saber explicarse esa mirada… tan expectante de alguna cosa que posiblemente nunca llegó.

Regresando a la actualidad Himuro se desencajó al escuchar el último comentario de su amigo, ese detalle que lo hizo sonreír con una extraña malicia que no era propia de él. El pelimorado seguía con el rostro escondido así que el moreno le pasó una mano por el cabello tratando con ello descubrir su cara pero el otro se empeñaba en enterrarla entre sus brazos.

-Hey, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse- dijo el pelinegro todavía queriendo ver la cara del otro que no cedía.

-No estoy avergonzado- contradijo Murasakibara así que Himuro soltó un lánguido suspiro levantándose de su asiento jalando el pupitre hacía atrás haciendo que Atsushi casi se fuera de cara al piso pero los buenos reflejos del muchacho lograron evitar esto al incorporarse al instante de perder su apoyo.

-No hay nada de raro en besar a alguien, independientemente de su sexo… es más, de esta manera ahora puedo intentar algo sin contenerme- dijo Himuro con un tono un tanto extraño y con toda tranquilidad se sentó en el rezago del más alto, de frente a él haciendo que este diera un saltito por el repentino peso de su amigo en sus piernas.

-¿Murochin?- llamó Atsushi realmente confundido por las acciones del joven frente a él que sin cohibirse le tomó el rostro y fue como recrear una vieja escena…

El ojivioleta de nuevo tenía otros labios presionando contra los suyos… aunque esta vez no de esa manera violenta, en esta ocasión un par de manos se posicionaban en sus mejillas y la boca contraria se posaba suavemente en la suya. Himuro no temblaba, su respiración era acompasada al igual que los movimientos que comenzaron a tomar lugar, sus labios se movían ligeramente sobre los de Atsushi que solo atinó a cerrar fuerte sus ojos, apretando sus parpados porque realmente no sabía qué hacer.

Himuro por su parte estaba bien consciente de lo que buscaba: si pudiera hacer que el otro chico sintiera algo, si pudiera hacer saltar su corazón, estremecer su cuerpo… regalarle al menos una sensación que no fuera ese retorcido regocijo por ver a otra persona caída y destrozada… si pudiera darle una emoción verdadera. Eso quería.

En cambio sentía al otro joven completamente tenso, su boca también lo estaba, lo que le hacía pensar que para haber besado antes no parecía muy adiestrado en el tema… tendría que ayudarlo un poco.

-Abre tu boca- le susurró a Atsushi quien completamente confundido con la situación apenas entreabrió sus labios así que el moreno volvió a besarlo sintiéndose ganador de una batalla cuando el otro ahogó un brevísimo suspiro en su propia boca, pero aun con ello seguía completamente inmóvil y un beso no funciona si la otra parte no pone de sí.

Se separó una vez más y miró rápidamente a la mesa que seguía llena de botanas, bocadillos y dulces, así que se le ocurrió una idea. Tomó un pequeño caramelo que estaba en la mesa y lo puso entre Atsushi y él.

-Hagamos algo, intenta quitarme de la boca el dulce ¿De acuerdo?- le propuso el pelinegro desenvolviendo el caramelo, sacando su lengua y poniéndoselo en la punta de nuevo acercándose a su amigo que dio un saltito al ser besado otra vez.

Con algo de duda Murasakibara intentó hacer esto, pero sinceramente no tenía idea de cómo hacer eso que le pedía Himuro ¿Cómo podría arrebatarle el dulce si el otro lo tenía dentro de su boca justo en su lengua?...

Fue entonces que una idea vergonzosa se le vino a la mente, la posibilidad de usar su propia lengua para dicha tarea… pero… ¿No sería raro?

Volvió a apretar sus ojos y se hizo ligeramente hacía adelante tragándose la pena y rozando con la punta de su lengua la de Himuro que tenía un ligero sabor a uva producto del caramelo. Una extraña corriente eléctrica le recorrió la columna en el instante, se volvió hacer hacía adelante y como respuesta a esto el moreno pasó sus manos de sus mejillas a su cabello metiendo sus dedos entre su largo cabello haciéndolo hacía atrás, descubriendo su rostro y enlazando sus dedos tras la nuca de él.

Para que Himuro no fuera a caerse de su regazo le rodeó la cintura y de nuevo intentó el robo del dulce con su propia lengua por muy vergonzoso que esto fuera, alcanzó a rozar el caramelo pero Homuro fue más rápido y lo puso debajo de su lengua haciendo que de nuevo rozaran y otra vez ese extraño estremecimiento se hizo presente en la espalda de Murasakibara que tembló ligeramente.

Por supuesto la segunda estrella de Yosen se percató de esto y solo atinó a estrechar el agarre, cerrar todavía más sus brazos que tenía alrededor del cuello del más alto, como si quisiera robar ese primer estremecimiento queriendo preguntarle al chico ¿Lo sientes? Así se siente un beso, así se siente estar vivo.

Pero no habló solamente se limitó a seguir con lo suyo, a mover su lengua, sus labios a los que Murasakibara comenzaba a acostumbrarse pues sus hombros se notaban más relajados y su boca se movía casi al mismo ritmo que la de Himuro, y su pecho… en este se alcanzaba a percibir un golpeteo extraño.

Atsushi por su parte, aun con sus parpados fuertemente cerrados sentía ese repentino dolor de pecho mientras percibía el sabor uva, la respiración del otro chico haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz, los dedos de este jugueteando entre su largo cabello y acariciando su nuca, el peso del joven en sus piernas y ese raro vacío en la boca de su estómago junto con su corazón bombeando sangre más rápido que de costumbre.

No entendía realmente porqué se sentía acelerado si no estaba haciendo ejercicio… aunque no era lo mismo que cuando entrenaba o jugaba un partido; efectivamente drenaba adrenalina y su piel parecía estar percibiendo todo de manera más sensible que de costumbre, su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse y la temperatura de su cuerpo ascendía. Agradecía en esos momentos estar sentado o juraba que sus rodillas estarían temblando como si fueran de hule.

Era tan diferente besar a Himuro, completamente lo opuesto a cuando besó a Akashi (si es que a eso se le pudo llamar beso), con Akashi fue un momento de sorpresa, un sobresalto… con Himuro tenía su cabeza tan ofuscada que todo se volvía blanco y confuso… no estaba seguro de lo que sucedía.

Abrió ligeramente sus ojos pero en lugar de encontrarse con una mirada expectante, vio al moreno con sus ojos cerrados tan concentrado en lo que hacía que no se atrevió a detenerse y seguía besándolo ahora bajo el bobo pretexto de robar el dulce que ya había pasado a su boca y a la del moreno incontables veces convirtiendo al caramelo en un pequeño pedazo de cristal endulzado.

Todavía sumergidos en aquello que ya parecía estarse volviendo eterno, Himuro desvió su mano de la nuca de Atsushi a sus hombros y de estos a su pecho, asegurándose de que ahí había un corazón latiente, había sensaciones, había emociones, había vida… no era un recipiente vacío de apatía e indiferencia… ahí estaba la prueba… en ese retumbar que incluso la palma de su mano alcanzaba a sentir.

El moreno lentamente separó su boca de la de Atsushi el cual hizo su rostro hacía adelante todavía buscando los labios del joven, renuente a terminar con aquello que se sentía tan bien. Sin embargo al hacer esto Murasakibra observó bien el ojo que no era cubierto por el cabello negro, vió una mirada tranquila y una breve sonrisa apenas dibujada en esa misma boca que segundos antes besaba. Y entonces se esa misma mirada y esa misma sonrisa le hizo perder la respiración por segundos, apenas instantes.

Himuro se levantó de las piernas de Atsushi y le extendió una mano.

-Es hora de la siguiente clase y luego tenemos entrenamiento- dijo el pelinegro sacando de su ensoñación a Murasakibara que retomaba su gesto aburrido de toda la vida.

-Eso es muy cansado- dijo como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche haciendo reír a su ahora muy cercano amigo.

-No seas quejumbroso, vamos- le ordenó Himuro dándose la media vuelta para salir del salón, Murasakibara se levantó de inmediato tomando la comida que aún quedaba en el pupitre y alcanzando al otro muchacho dándole un ligero jalón a su saco para que le hiciera caso cual niño pequeño.

-Murochin… ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?- preguntó intentando sonar normal pero la manera en como su voz temblaba lo desmintió por completo. El mencionado hizo como que cotizaba la idea torturando un poco al más alto que esperaba su respuesta.

-Solo si haces el entrenamiento como es debido- condicionó Himuro a lo que Atsushi no parecía muy complacido y soltó un berrido quedo aun caminando junto con el moreno que reía divertido por esta reacción.

De nuevo Murasakibara al ver esa sonrisa recordó su primer beso y la mirada extraña que lo había acompañado, también le vinieron a la mente las palabras de Akashi que eran como un mantra, la razón por la que tal vez él mismo también adoptó su filosofía de siempre ganar en un partido.

_Ganar es como respirar_… Si… eso siempre decía Akashi, de eso se había convencido Atsushi pero ahora se preguntaba ¿De qué servía respirar si no había alguna razón que te hiciera perder el aliento un momento, paralizar tu corazón, robarte esa misma respiración?

Tal vez en algún momento Akashi buscó eso en Murasakibara, ese instante tras besarlo se quedó esperando sentir algo que no solo fuera el continuo, aburrido, mecánico… vacío acto de respirar.

/

**Y es así como le dedico algo al personaje que redujo mi existencia a simples sobras de lo que alguna vez fue una vida feliz. XD.**

**¿Qué puedo decir? Me enamoré perdidamente de Murasakibara y tenía que dedicarle algo así que espero hayan disfrutado esta breve viñeta y gracias por leer.**


End file.
